Daybreak
by Mistyic4444
Summary: Bella finds out that Edward is cheating on her with Rosalie. Emmett finds out and takes Bella away with him to get their minds of things and help mend their broken hearts. What happens when the two start to fall for each other? What will Edward and Rosalie do when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys I am back! Hmmm Where to start? Well this is going to be a definite Bella and Emmet story. I hope you guys enjoy. This is going to start right when Bella sees Alice on the steps in ****_Eclipse._**** Instead of seeing a vision of the newborn army she sees a vision of something else….I'm going to start off when Bella is looking at Edward and then sees Alice at the graduation party. I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. I love reviews!**

**Chapter 1**

**_I watched him as he reached the dark shadow beside the kitchen doorway, where the lights only shone intermittently. He was leaning over someone, but I couldn't see past all the heads between us._**

**_ I stretched up on my toes, craning my neck. Right then, a red light flashed across his back and glinted off the red sequins of Alice's shirt. The light only touched her face for half a second, but it was enough._**

**_ "Excuse me for a minute, Jess," I mumbled, pulling my arm away. I didn't pause for her reaction, even to see if id hurt her feelings with my abruptness._**

**_ I ducked my way through the bodies, getting shoved around a bit. A few people were dancing now. I hurried to the kitchen door._**

**_ Edward was gone, but Alice was still there in the dark, her face blank-the kind of expressionless look you see on the face of someone who has just witnessed a horrible accident. One of her hands gripped the door frame, like she needed support._**

**_ "What, Alice, what? What did you see?"My hands were clutched in front of me- begging._**

****"Bella, I don't think I can…." She trailed off.

"What? Please tell me Alice! Was it the newborns? Victoria? What was it Alice?" I said urgently grasping one of her arms.

"It's….Edward" she whispered.

"Is he going to be hurt?" I said starting to shake a little.

She shook her head. She grabbed the hand that was grasping her arm and led me up the stairs. When we got to the top she put her index finger of to her lips to tell me to be quiet. She dragged me to the room next to Edward's. She motioned for me to put my ear against the wall.

"Happy graduation" I heard Rosalie giggle to Edward.

I then heard the unmistakable sound of a vampire kissing another vampire. She giggled a little bit more and then I heard the kissing continue. This time it didn't stop.

"When are you going to get rid of that little human of yours?" she asked after what seemed like an eternity.

"We will just have to go through the motions. Save her from the army and then break it to her. It's all a matter of time now. We will leave and this time we are definitely not coming back until she is gone" she said breathing in and giving her another kiss.

"You love me don't you?" she questioned.

"Always. Remember this is all for looks. I love you not her. That day after we came home from Italy…. You showed me what a vampire should be like. Not some human loving babysitter. After this is all over we can leave the family. After we tell them of course" he said sighing.

"We could leave during the battle" she whispered.

"I like that idea Rose" he said laughing.

"But for now…lets just keep doing this" she said kissing him.

They started to kiss again. I heard Edward sigh and Rosalie let out a low moan. I had heard enough. I pulled away from the wall. I could feel Alice's eyes boring into my head but I didn't look at her. I felt my vision start to go blurry. My face was getting hot and red. My head was starting to hurt really badly. I didn't know what to think. I couldn't think. I felt a cool arm drag me away from the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Esme" she whispered their names.

They were there in seconds. Jasper came in last shutting the door behind him. I looked up at him and he took in my face. He sent a mood of calm around us in the room.

"What's wrong Bella" Esme said coming over to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"We should wait till after all of the guests leave to discuss this" Alice said looking at me worriedly.

"Help me look presentable, Alice" I said finally speaking up. My voice was cracking.

She gave me a small smile and worked with what she had in the kitchen to make me look better. After a few minutes she was done. She grabbed my arm and gave me an encouraging squeeze as we made our way through the crowd. She stayed by me the whole night. Finally everyone was gone and we went back to the kitchen. They were waiting for us. Everyone but the two.

"Can someone please explain what is going on" Emmett finally said after what seemed like an hour of silence.

Oh god. This was going to kill him. He had been with Rosalie for centuries.

"Bella do you want me to…." Alice trailed off.

"No Alice I should tell him" I told her.

"Its…Emmett go check in Edward's bedroom" I said knowing that this would be better instead of him having to actually hear it. They were probably so caught up in each other; I bet they hadn't even heard us. Emmett gave me a confused look and then dashed up the stairs. I heard Edward's door open and Rosalie scream. Emmett was back downstairs in seconds. His face was furious and it was looking right at me. Then it suddenly switched to pain. Rosalie and Edward were followed right behind Emmett.

"Emmett wait its…not

"DON'T TELL ME THAT CRAP ROSALIE! YOU LIED TO ME. BOTH OF YOU!" he yelled looking at Edward and Rosalie.

Edward looked at me.

"Bella I love you. I don't know what happened" he stammered.

"No Edward, that's a lie. I heard you professing your love to Rosalie earlier. You were going to run away during the battle. Alice heard you too" I said starting to shake.

"Alice" he said shaking his head.

"Is this true, Edward" Esme said with a look of hurt on her face.

"Of course not" Edward said.

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR EDWARD!" I yelled finally lashing out at him. He was about to get what he deserved.

"YOU DO NOT TELL ME I AM A LIAR!" he said rushing over to me and pinning both of my arms with his vampire speed. I felt my head suddenly hit the wall in full force. His face was in mine. He had me pinned against the wall, arms above my head.

"YOU WANT TO BE CHANGED? WHY DON'T I JUST DO IT RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" he roared.

I saw his eyes go black. Then I suddenly felt myself being held in someone's arms and crashing to the ground. I looked to see Emmett holding me to him. I felt him stand up and he flipped us over so I was behind him. He got in a protective stance and I heard a growl rumble from his throat. Edward was being restrained by Carlisle and Jasper. Rosalie lunged at Emmett and I. Emmet caught her in mid air and threw her against the wall without even moving away.

"YOU'RE ON THE HUMANS SIDE NOW!" Rosalie shrieked as she was attacked by Esme.

"She's all I have left" he whispered.

I didn't realize how true his words were until that moment. I really was all he had left other than the people that were trying to protect us from the two savage vampires trying to kill me.

Emmett got up and turned to face me. Suddenly I felt very dizzy. I heard Carlisle tell jasper and Esme to take the other two outside.

"I think she hit her head" Emmett said worriedly.

Carlisle looked in my eyes and felt my head.

"There was a small bump but she will be ok" he told Emmett.

Emmett cupped my face in his hands a ducked down to meet my eyes.

"I'm going to take you away Bella. I'm not going to let you deal with this alone. Alice tell Charlie something" Emmett said.

I felt Emmett's strong arms pick me up and rush me out into the cool air. I felt myself get strapped into a soft leather car seat. That's all I remember before I felt the world go dark.

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Hello by Martin Solveig and Dragonette- The part that is taken out from Eclipse and when Alice is leading Bella up the stairs.**

**No light, No light by Florence + the machine - The part where Bella hears the conversation between Edward and Rose. It continues till Bella and Alice go to the kitchen.**

**The Wolf by Fever Ray- The fight scene**

**Torch Song by Shady Bard- Ending Part where Bella and Emmett leave the house and Emmett puts her in a car.**

**Hope you guys enjoy my chapter and the songs I put for the different scenes. I would love reviews. I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! This is going to be a very fun filled chapter****J**** If anyone has any songs they would like me to use for scenes, or any ideas that they would like me to write about for future chapters I would love to hear your thoughts****J**** I hope you guys like the chapter****J**

**Chapter 2**

My head was throbbing. Not just from the night before but from how loud Emmett was playing the music.I had just woken up. I still had my eyes shut. I could hear Emmett start to sing along with the song. Oh god why? I decided to save myself and "wake up". I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to my surroundings. I was in Carlisle's Mercedes. I slowly sat myself up and rubbed my eyes.

" Finally! God I never thought you would wake up" Emmett said with a grin.

"Well I did have a very tiring night" I said groggily reminding him.

I then realized the song he was listening to.

"I love this song" I told him.

It was the one by Phillip Phillips called Home.

"Why are you so happy anyway?" I asked him.

His girlfriend had just cheated on him with my boyfriend! He wasn't even acting like anything had happened. But really what could I expect from Emmett. He always surprised me.

"I am a free man now, Bella. I am taking advantage of my freeness. If I remember correctly you are now a single woman" he said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"No ideas" I said playfully shrugging is muscular arm off.

"Where are we going?" I asked him suddenly realizing I had no clue where we were heading to.

"Our family has a house in Vermont that I am going to take you to" he said smiling.

"Where exactly are we" I asked.

"Vermont" he said.

"No way! How long have I been asleep" I said shocked.

"About a day" he said.

I shook my head. I can't believe I had slept that long.

"We are almost there by the way" he added.

Sure enough in a couple of minutes we pulled into a driveway that was located near the woods. The hose was a beautiful tan color. It had lots of windows like the old one. It was a rather large house. Emmett stopped the car. Before I could think he was opening the passenger door open. I would never get used to vampires and their super speed. I unbuckled and he pulled me out of the car. He accidentally pulled me with a little too much force and I slammed smack dab into his stone chest. I giggled a little and I heard him let out a low chuckle. I looked up at him and suddenly that was all I saw. Emmett filled my vision. His butterscotch colored eyes blazed into my chocolate-brown ones. He leaned in a little toward my face. I looked down.

"We should check out the house" I told him.

"Let me get our stuff" he said. I could hear that his voice was laced with a bit of disappointment.

"We brought clothes?" I asked him not remembering going to get anything foam nay of the rooms in the other house.

"Alice threw some together at the last-minute" he sighing.

Of course she did. I should have known that. He went to the back of the car and opened the trunk. He pulled out a black suitcase and a brown one. He shut the trunk and started toward the house I followed him up the steps. He pulled a key out of the pocket and put it in the door and unlocked it.

"Ladies first" he said.

I stepped into the house and I felt my mouth drop just a little. The house had nice white walls. The floors were made of a deep red wood that covered the house. The living room had a huge screen TV and black leather sofas.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it!" I told him.

"You haven't seen anything yet" he said leading me up the staircase.

All of the rooms were beautiful. It was too much like a dream. This couldn't be real. That's when I saw the photo hanging on the wall. It was of them. The two that had betrayed us. I felt the tears come. I suddenly started to sob.

"What is it Bella?" Emmett said grabbing me and pulling me to him.

I pointed to the wall. Emmett's face suddenly turned to rage as he looked at the photo. He pulled me closer.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he said.

I looked up at him. I hadn't realized how close our faces were stopped crying and felt my eyes widen. He looked down at me. He moved in a little more and this time I didn't move away. He was inches away. Then I felt Emmett's Ice cold lips touch mine. It was like fireworks on the fourth of July. I had never felt this way before. His lips so uncareful but sure molded to mine. I gasped for breath. I love him. The realization hit me like the cold wind on a winter's morning.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you to" he said.

He pulled me back into a kiss. I Bella Swan had finally found true love.

**Edward POV**

"Edward" Rosalie murmured.

We were at the house. Ever since they had left both of our lives were easier. Rosalie kissed my lips and tangled her hands in my hair. That's when I saw it. Alice's vision. In felt fear run through my veins. I grabbed Rosalie and ran down th stairs to where Alice was. Her mouth was open and her eyes blazed with fear.

"I forgot about them" Alice whispered.

We had all forgotten about the impending danger.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked.

" It's the newborns... they're coming for us " Alice said.

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Home by Phillip Phillips -When Bella wakes up and her and Emmet's conversation in the car and when they see the house and tour it**

**Colorblind by Counting Crows – When Bella sees the picture and starts to cry**

**Seven Devils by Florence + the Machine – Make out scene between Bella and Emmett**

**Too Close by Alex Clare When Edward and Rose make out and Edward confronts Alice**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Like I said I am open to ideas****J**** Will update soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"No Emmett" I said pulling away finally coming to my senses.

"I'm sorry but it's just I'm still getting over Edward "I breathed.

Emmett's face fell.

"I didn't say no" I said giving him a small smile and giving him a small pat on the shoulder.

That's when the phone rang. His face squished up a little.

"It's Alice" he said a little confused.

"Hello Alice" Emmett said answering the phone.

I tried to hear what they were talking about but I could hardly make out any of the words. Stupid vampire speed. I went around to exploring the house. I didn't get far when Emmett found me. He had a huge grin on his face.

"What would you say to going out for awhile?" Emmett said smirking.

I thought about that for a moment.

"I would actually like that" I said.

"Get ready for a night out on the town baby" Emmett yelled throwing his hands in the air.

**Alice POV**

"Emmett's distracting her" I informed the family.

"Where are they coming from Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"They are moving from Seattle to here" I informed him.

"Why?"Edward asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't even seen their creator" I said shaking my head.

"We know there after Bella" Jasper said.

"Yes, but we need to find out who made them" I told him.

"Should we go up to Seattle?" Esme asked.

"No, they will be here in two weeks" I told her.

"It seems that there are at least 24 of them maybe more" I said.

"They will outnumber us, even if we are more skilled" Jasper said.

"I know. I think it's time we contact the wolf pack"

**I know its short but I promise it will get better. ?i didn't have time to write a long one tonight. Will update soon****J**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Near to you by A Fine Frenzy- When Bella tells Emmett to stop and everything up to Alice's phone call.**

**Good Feeling by Flo Rida- Emmett Asking Bella to go out and him happily yelling.**

**Dancing Spirits by Steven Cravis- All of Alice's POV **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I looked in my suitcase. It wasn't the fact that I didn't have anything to wear, it was just the fact that I wouldn't have been caught dead wearing hardly any of this stuff back in Forks. I shuffled through the nicely packed clothes. Most of them were either to revealing or just to embarrassing to wear around Emmett. I guess I really didn't have much of a choice. I hated Alice at this moment in time. A flash of black lace caught my eyes. I pulled it out and my mouth fell open a little. It was an extremely cute black dress. It had only one sleeve made entirely of lace. The rest was black silk. This was what I was going to wear. I put the dress on the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I got in and let the warm water rush over me. It was the best thing I had felt in awhile. I got out blow dried my hair and wrapped myself in a towel. I went back into my room to face the black dress. I let the towel fall and slowly picked up the dress. I slid it on and gasped as I looked in the mirror. The dress was made for me. It hugged my body in all the right places. It made me look extremely beautiful. It came up to my upper thigh area. Emmett had said this was Alice's room. I went into the closet to find rows upon rows of shoes and accessories. I grabbed a pair of shiny black pumps, black earrings, black and silver bracelets, and a small black and silver purse. I put my finishing touches on and walked down the stairs to find Emmett watching TV. He got up and turned around and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god" was all he could say.

"You like it?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure if I want you to go out in public. I would just rather keep you here for myself" he said a grin spreading on his face.

I felt myself blushing and I looked down and suddenly realized what he was wearing. He had on a white dress shirt and black pants. To top it all off he had black shoes on. I looked like nothing compared to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked still gawking at me.

"Ready and I will ever be" I said sighing.

He walked over to me and linked his arm in mine like a gentleman and helped me outside. He opened the car door for me and was over on the driver's side in seconds. He started the car and before I knew it we were on the main road.

"Now where are we going?" I questioned him.

"Well first we are going out to dinner" he said.

"I thought vampires don't like eating human food?" I said.

"We don't. But I would like to have a proper first date with you Bella" he said a look of seriousness spreading across his face.

I really didn't know what to say. I loved Emmett but at the same time I wasn't ready for that yet. My feelings were getting all mixed up.

"Oh well…ok" I said giving him a small smile.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked.

"Surprise me" I said giggling.

He let out a low chuckle and I felt the car speed up. That's when it hit me. I would have never done anything like this with Edward. I would not have been laughing so hysterically like this and I would certainly not have been wearing an outfit like this going god knows where. I didn't realize that the car had stopped. Emmett threw me a quick smile and then he was on my side opening the door for me. I stepped out to find that we were at some sort of sports restaurant.

"I didn't pick it just because it was sports themed, I also picked it because it's the best place to eat around" he said putting his arm in mine and helping me up the steps.

Emmett opened the door for me as we walked in. It was a nice place. There were 3 huge flat screens covering parts of the wall. There were 2 pool tables in the corner. A bar and about 50 booths.

"Table for 2 please" Emmett said to a young male waitress.

The young man looked at Emmett then at me. Emmett put an arm around me giving the young guy a small smile. The waiter immediately turned around and led us to a booth. He gave us the menus and left. I ordered a coke and cheeseburger and Emmett ordered the same. The young waiter still could not take his eyes off of me. Emmett let out a low growl as he walked away.

"Play nice" I told him laughing.

"I don't like the way he looks at you" Emmett hissed.

"Look Emmett its fine. Plus you're the hottest guy here, but I know you already knew that" I told him.

"You better believe it baby" he said.

"You want to play pool?" he asked.

"Sure but your gonna have to teach me" I told him a little embarrassed.

"Sure thing baby doll" he said standing up and dragging me over to the pool table.

Emmett grabbed a pool stick and started the game. One he got one in he walked over to me and handed me a pool stick.

"Ok you're going to hold it like this" he said putting the pool stick and putting his hands over top of mine on the pool stick. I felt his body press up against my back and I slightly shivered. I didn't realize how nervous he made me.

"Then you're going to do this" he whispered in my ear and he pushed the pool stick toward a ball on the table and I made it.

Neither one of us moved.

"I think our food is ready" he said finally backing away from me.

He leads me back toward the table and eat our dinner. We talked about everything from Charlie to school. He asks me about my family and past and I tell him everything. He tells me about his too. Finally dinner is done and we leave the restaurant.

"Where to now?" I asked him as we start the car to drive away.

"You will see" he says smirking.

I look out the window as we drive. I notice that it looks like we are driving into the city. He stops the car at a place that is very brightly lit and has a line of people waiting outside. It didn't take me long to figure out what we were about to do.

"A club Emmett? Really?" I tell him.

"Yeah babe" he says winking at me.

I sat there looking at the building. I realized that Edward would have never let me do this. I let a small smile start to spread across my face. I had never felt more alive.

"Let's do it" I tell Emmett.

He jumps out of the car and opens my door and helps me out. He grabs me hand and leads us up to a man that's holding a list.

"Names?" the mans booming voice asks over the roar of the music.

"Emmett and Bella Cullen" Emmett tells him flashing a smile at me.

The man checks the list and gives Emmett a small nod and lets us pass. Emmett grabs my hand and leads me into the building. The lights blinded me. The music roared. I looked at the people dancing and drinking at the bar.

"Dance with me" Emmett yells over the music.

He grabs me and starts to dance. He puts his hands in the air and I just kinda follow him. I realize he was just going with the music. And that's exactly what I did. I let myself go. I wasn't that shy Bella anymore. I was the new and improved Bella.

"I'm going to get a drink" Emmett yells.

"Get me one" I tell him.

He leaves and comes back later with two drinks in his hands. I grabbed mine and took a sip. I didn't know what it was but it was good. I went back to dancing.

"I like this new Bella" Emmett says smiling.

"So do I" I tell him.

We go through the night drinking and laughing the night away.

"Last song of the night" the dj says.

It was a slower than the other ones that we had dance to tonight.

"Dance with me Bella" Emmett asks.

"Of course" I tell him.

He pulls me in and holds me close to him. We didn't have to say anything to know that this moment was perfect. The song ended and we left. Emmett got me into the car and drove us home. The last thing I remember was Emmett brushing his lips against mine as he put me in bed.

"I love you Bella" he whispers.

"I love you too Emmett" I say drowsily before drifting off into a beautiful dream.

**Hope you guys like it! Will update soon!**

** Songs for this chapter:**

** Teenage Dream by Katy Perry- Bella getting ready for her date**

** OMG by Usher – When Emmet sees Bella **

** Arms by Christina Perri- When they are driving to the Restaurant and are at the restaurant**

** Take it off by Ke$ha- when they drive to the Club and first go into it**

** We Are Young by F.U.N. – Emmet and Bella's slow dance and ending to chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**On to another chapter. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

** Chapter 5**

I slowly opened my eyes. My head was throbbing and everything was too bright. I slowly lifted myself out of the bed. I didn't remember anything past dinner last night at all. I was still wearing the small black dress I had worn out last night. I found my suitcase and quickly changed into jeans and a T-shirt. I suddenly caught a whiff of something that smelled really good. I hurried my pace down the stairs and made my way toward the kitchen. I opened the kitchen door to find Emmett shirtless and cooking. I felt my mouth drop a little.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Fun is what happened to you my dear Ms. Swan" Emmett said seriously.

"No seriously. I don't remember a thing! What did you do, drug me" I said laughing

Emmett's face didn't change. A sudden thought burst into my head. I didn't remember what happened. My eyes widened as I starred at Emmett. What exactly had ha and I done last night? What if we… oh god.

"Emmett what happened?" I said my voice going up an octave.

"Well we…" He stopped in mid sentence not even looking at me.

"NO!" I shouted.

I ran over and started to beat him on his chest.

"Bella I'm kidding!" Emmett said as he restrained me.

It took me a moment for my mind to register his words.

"Sorry" I told him backing up.

"You should not have done that" Emmett said turning to face me.

"And why not?" I asked.

"I'm a vampire" Emmett said stepping closer.

"I don't care" I said shrugging.

He got into a crouch.

"You better run little girl" Emmett growled.

I felt my body turn and I ran as fast as I could up the steps. I ran into a bedroom and shut the door. I got on the floor and slid under the tight space in between the bad and the floor. I could hear him slowly walking up the steps.

"Bella" he cooed.

He slowly opened the door.

"One… two… Emmett's coming for you" he sang.

"Three….four…. you should have locked your door" he said laughing.

"Five…Six… get a wooden stake" Emmet said still laughing.

"Seven….eight…..you will be staying up late" he said seriously.

"Nine…Ten…. You will never sleep again" he said.

The room was very quiet. Then I felt a rush of wind and looked over.

"Boo" Emmett said.

I screamed bloody murder. Emmett grabbed my legs and drug me out from the bed. He grabbed my stomach and threw me on the bed. He was on top of me before I could do anything. He had me pinned, my hands head above my head. I was breathing extremely hard and giggling at the same time. He was looking down at me with a devilish grin. My laughter died and his smile slowly faded. We just starred at each other. Then he slowly started to lean in toward my neck. I didn't move. I felt his cool breath on the edge of my neck. His teeth slowly grazed my skin. It didn't break.

"I want to give you the world Bella" Emmett whispered.

My breathing was becoming erratic. My heartbeat was getting faster.

"I want you to be mine…..and I want to be yours" he said his teeth slowly grazing down to the base of my throat.

I was hyperventilating now.

"I love you more than anything I have ever loved. You are my world. The only way I will be able to keep you is if I change you" he said sending kisses up to my forehead.

"I know this is soon. I do want you to have every human experience just like Edward wanted you to have. Except that I respect your decision if you want me to change you right here, right now" Emmett said slowly moving down my face and planting a light kiss on my lips.

"If you decide you don't want this now and you want every human experience I will give it to you. I would like to marry you but if you want to be changed first that's fine" he said brushing his lips against mine.

I knew in that moment exactly what I wanted. It had never been Edward. It had always been Emmett. Always. Edward had in a way brought me to Emmett. I wanted Emmett to be mine in every way possible. I wanted to claim him. I found myself crashing my lips on Emmett's. He was very surprised by this. He let go of my hands and he rolled himself over, grabbing me by the waist and taking me with him. I pressed my shaking hands to his cold, bare chest and kissed him.

"I know what I want" I breathed breaking the kiss.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"I want to marry you"

**Alice POV**

"What is he saying" I asked Edward.

"He will fight with us" Edward said looking at the large black wolf.

"Thank you Sam" I told him.

"He wants to know where Bella is" Edward said.

"She is with our brother somewhere else. We thought it would be safer if she left Forks. She's safe" I told Sam.

"We are not together anymore" Edward said answering Sam's unspoken question.

The wolf gave a nod and walked off with his pack. I turned and started to run Edward behind me. That's when I saw the vision. Bella was in a wedding dress and walking down the aisle. Her face was flushed and she was smiling at her groom. Emmett's smile was just as big as hers. The vision ended. I realized I was in the house. I looked at the faces of my family.

"Emmet is going to marry Bella"

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry- When Bella wakes up.**

**Tik Tok by Ke$ha- Emmett chases Bella**

**I will follow you into the dark by Death cab for cutie- Emmett and Bella conversation**

**Doll by Helen Jane Long- Alice POV**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Chapter 6**

"We don't have to do this right now" I told Emmett.

"Oh yes we do" he said.

We were driving to pick out an engagement ring. Of course the minute I had told Emmett I wanted to marry him he had dragged me out of the house to go find a ring.

"Were here" he said.

He used his vampire speed to help me out of the car. He grabbed my hand as we walked to the jewelry store. We walked into the store and I gasped. There were rows upon rows of rings. They glimmered in the light. Emmett took my hand and we started to look at the rings.

"See any you like?" he asked.

"Not yet" I murmured.

My eye suddenly caught something. It was a ring that was setting off by it's self. It looked a little older than the rest. It wasn't anything fancy. It was silver. It was woven together. It had two diamonds on each side and one big one in the middle.

"That one I" I pointed.

**"**That one is so Bella" he said.

He got the store owner to get the ring out of the case. Emmett paid for it and stuck it in his pocket. Emmett and I walked out and drove home.

When we got home he picked me up out of the car and spun me around. I didn't realize we were in the woods till Emmett put me down. Emmett's face became serious. I knew what was about to come. He got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I will give you the world. I will protect you no matter what the risk. I will belong to you forever, my heart is yours, and will you marry me?" he said.

"Yes" I whispered.

He got up and slid the ring on my finger and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him. It felt like both of us would never stop. I would never get enough of him.

"You're going to be mine forever" he said.

"I already was yours"

**Alice POV**

"He proposed" I announced.

"I WILL NOT LET HER BECOME A PART OF THIS FAMILY!" Rosalie screamed.

I frankly had enough of Rosalie. I stood up and looked her in the face.

"Rosalie, I really don't think anyone cares about your opinion. Everyone here except you and Edward want Bella to be a part of us" I said starring at her.

"I will kill her myself if I have to" she said.

I heard a room full of hisses and then I did what I had wanted to do for a long time. I slapped Rosalie in the face. She looked at me shocked. She turned around and stalked up the steps. I gave a small smile and then started to plan Emmett and Bella's wedding in my head.

**Hope you guys like the chapter. I know it was short but I'm super tired. Will update soon! :)**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Secrets by One Republic- Emmett and Bella driving**

**She is love by Parachute- Picking out the ring**

**Marry me by train- When Emmett proposes**

**Leave my body by Florence+ the machine- Alice POV**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! You guys are blowing up my email with reviews, favorites, and follows…..I love it! I'm sorry it's been awhile but I had some computer issues the other weekend and I haven't had time to write. I hope you guys like this chapter****J**

**Chapter 7**

The days went by fast, too fast. Emmett and I watched movies and talked about the wedding that was soon to happen. Of course Alice called us every day to tell us about her thoughts. I noticed that Emmett kept getting more nervous. I wasn't sure why.

"What's wrong Emmett?" I asked snuggling up to him.

"You're going to hate me Bella" Emmett said shaking his head.

"Oh come on baby I could never be mad at you" I said ruffling his hair.

He groaned and I dug my head into his shoulder.

"It's the newborns" Emmett sighed into my shoulder.

In truth I hadn't thought of the newborns. I had been too occupied with recent events to even think about them.

"How could I forget them?" I said to myself and shook my head.

"What about them?" I added.

"Their going to create an army to come and get you. Alice didn't want me to tell you, Bella. They said that they would take care of everything while I took care of you" Emmett said picking up his head to look at me.

I stood up and felt fear wash over me. My family was about to go out on a battlefield and possibly die for me. I felt myself start to shake.

"When is it going to happen" I asked him, my voice shaky.

"Now" he said simply.

**Alice POV**

I could see them coming from the east. They would be here any moment now. Today was a good day to fight. It was cloudy but not raining. We were in the field that I had seen them coming. I grabbed Jasper's hand to give it a squeeze. I heard them running toward us now. I heard a low growl erupt from a wolf beside me. They were getting closer. I started to run as the first couple of newborns emerged. I launched myself in the air and yanked a newborns head off as I landed. I saw that one of the younger wolves were in trouble. I yanked the newborn off of him and killed the newborn. Jasper and I worked as a team some. He would get a hold of one and I would snap its neck. Then we had eliminated them, or so I thought. I saw Victoria and a teenage boy emerge from the clearing.

"Where is she?" Victoria hissed to Edward.

Edward just smiled and got into a crouch. The boy and Victoria did the same. Edward rushed over to Victoria and grabbed her by the head. The boy was about to grab Edward but I went and grabbed the boy and eliminated him.

"Goodbye Victoria" Edward said as he killed the redheaded witch.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket. I had to call and tell Emmett.

**Bella POV**

The phone rang in the dead silence.

"Alice?" Emmett said into the phone.

He breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at me.

"Ok thanks and I will" he said shutting the phone.

"Everyone's ok and Victoria and her army are dead" Emmett told me.

I felt my knees give out and I landed in the couch. Emmett hugged me as I started to cry from the relief of not having to worry about her anymore.

"She's gone...its ok" he whispered.

After I was done crying I looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I knew you would worry and by you not knowing it made you just a little bit safer. It was good that we were so far awake from Forks" he said quietly.

He was right. I would have worried and I probably was safer.

"Now we can really be together" he said.

"The Volturi" I whispered.

"You will be changed in no time" Emmett said kissing my cheek.

He trailed kisses down my neck.

"Then you will be completely mine forever"

**I'm sorry it was so short and I know I haven't written in awhile, but I hope you guys liked it's!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**You could be happy by Snow Patrol- When Emmett tells Bella about the battle**

**Breathe of Life by Florence + the machine- The fight scene**

**Powerlines by The Western States Motel - Emmett tells Bella about the outcome of the battle.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love the fact that you all are still blowing up my emails! Thank you all once again for the ideas and support. If any of you would like to see my own story that I created and not a fan fiction for Twilight go to fiction press and look me up, I have the same username as I do on here which is Mystic4444****J**** I hope you all like this next chapter!**

**Chapter 8 **

"What if he doesn't like it?" I said nervously.

"He will love it trust me" Alice said giving me a wink.

Emmett and I had gotten home about two months ago. Ever since we had gotten home we had been planning the wedding. Then we had the problem of telling Charlie. He had been extremely worried that I was rushing into this since Edward and I had just broken up. When Emmett and I had told Charlie, I really thought he was going to faint. He didn't, he stayed a strong proud dad throughout the whole conversation. Then I told Renee and she said whatever made me happy made her happy. Then there was the problem with Edward and Rosalie. I still remember that day we came home….

Emmett grabbed my hand as we walked through the door to my future family's house.

As soon as we got in it started.

"You will not bring hr into this family, she has already caused too much trouble" Rosalie said as Emmett and I walked into the living room.

"Rose" Esme said.

I felt Alice come over and link an arm in mine and I thought I heard a small growl rip through her throat but I couldn't be sure. I looked around the room. Carlisle gave me a smile, Jasper nodded his head, Esme got up and gave me a small hug, and there was Edward who was looking at Emmett with the most furious expression on his face.

"YOU TOOK HER WHERE?" Edward shouted at Emmett as Edward came face to face with him using his vampire speed.

I felt Alice jerk me aside and get in an almost protective stance in front of me.

"It's none of your concern what I did with her" Emmett said with a smile on his lips.

That did it.

"SHE IS STILL A HUMAN! YOU IRRESSPONSIBLE LITTLE…." Edward did not have time to finish because Emmett flung him into the wall.

"She….is…..mine" Emmett growled in a deadly velvet voice.

Edward's eyes widened. Emmett got a small boyish smile on his lips.

"Bet you never did that with her did you?" Emmett said.

Edward growled as he got up but somehow Emmett was faster. He grabbed Edward and threw him back down. Then Edward suddenly stopped fighting and looked at Rosalie.

"Rosalie…"he said.

She shook her head with a hurt look in her eyes.

"I'm going to our cousins" she said as she turned around and fled from the house.

Edward didn't move for a little. Emmet let go of him and he slowly got up. Edward made his way up the steps and I heard his door shut. I looked at Emmett who came over and kissed me…..

"I'm almost done" Alice said.

That memory felt like ages ago. Rosalie was still gone but Edward hadn't left. He was almost never home. Well except for today. He was helping us get the wedding together for tomorrow. We didn't ask him to he just started to help.

"Done" I heard Alice say.

I looked in the mirror at my wedding dress. It fit me perfectly. We had decided o do a wedding dress themed on Emmett's time period. The dress was made out of white Silk that looked like a waterfall running over me. It didn't even feel real. It poured out at the train to make it look even more like a waterfall. It had long sleeves with little pearls on it. The train had flowery lace on it. The veil had a tiara and the same lace that the train had. It would be plane to some people but to me it was perfect. Alice pulled me out of the dress.

"Let's get you home" Alice said.

She had picked me up from my house earlier and decided that she would stay the night with me to make sure I got proper beauty sleep. We drove to my house in her yellow porche. I went to bed after I cooked dinner for Charlie. I had a very nice sleep surprisingly. Alice drove me back to her house and immediately sat me in a chair and started to perfect me. When she was done with hair and makeup she got me in the dress. Renee and Charlie came in.

"Oh Bella" was all Renee could say.

"You look good Bells" Charlie said.

"Thanks you guys" I said.

They gave me hugs and Charlie walked me to the top of the stairs as we waited for the music to start. Alice got in her place in front of me. When the music started I was very nervous. I noticed the beautiful scene around me. Vibrate colors and plants. Then I saw him. He looked gorgeous. He was in a tux. His hair was slicked back and he had that same boyish grin on his face. I felt myself smile as I walked down the aisle to be united with my soon to be husband.

**I hope you guys liked it! There will be an Edward POV in the next chapter and that should be interesting to write. Thanks again everyone I love you all!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Lisztomania by Phoenix- At the beginning of chapter and when Bella and Alice go to Bella's house**

**Rock you like a Hurricane by Scorpions- The fight scene and when Bella and Emmett enter the house**

**Dark night of the Soul- When Bella walks down the aisle**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok this is going to be a very interesting chapter. For those of you who said don't trust Edward well your right. Here it goes.**

**Chapter 9**

"I do" I said filling the tears well up.

"I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the pastor said.

Emmett's eyes sparkled as he leaned in to kiss me. He started the kiss slow then speed it up a little. I'm not sure how long the kiss lasted but eventually we pulled away to a clapping audience.

"We can save the rest for later Mrs. Cullen" Emmett whispered.

I blushed and he chuckled. I felt my friends and family giving me hugs all around. The wedding flowed into the reception. I was dancing with Jasper when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"May I have this dance" Edward asked.

I looked at Jasper who didn't let go of me but pulled me a little closer. He looked at Emmett who was staring at Emmett. Then Emmett slowly nodded. Jasper let go of me and Edward placed his hands in mine and danced with me.

"You look wonderful" Edward said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Bella" He said in a low voice so only I could hear.

I didn't look at him.

"I just want you to know that I still love you. I really do. I could make you happy. Let's run away right now just you and me" he murmured.

I didn't realize that we had made our way into the kitchen and that the door was closed. He held me to him.

"I'm married Edward and I love Emmett more than the world. You choose Edward. You made a choice and I made mine so leave me alone" I said trying to get out of his grasp.

"There once was a time when you would have begged me to kiss you all the time" Edward said.

I felt myself stiffen.

"Edward let go" I said harshly.

I tried to pull away but his grip tightened.

"I still want to make you mine Bella" he said.

Before I could do anything his lips crashed down on mine. I tried to scream but I couldn't because of all the force he was putting into the kiss. He pushed me up against the wall. He let his hand trail up and down my body. I kept trying to scream and kick but it was useless. I then felt Edward pull away. I looked up to see Emmett pinning Edward on the floor.

"Get out" Emmett growled.

I heard the door open and Carlisle was there.

"Leave Edward" Carlisle said.

Edward's Eyes widened but Emmett let go and Edward got up. Edward looked at me and then he was gone.

"Are you ok" Emmett said standing in front of me.

"Yeah I'm fine let's get back to the reception" I said.

**Edward POV**

"May I have this dance" I asked Bella.

Jasper pulled Bella closer.

_"I don't trust you. Find Emmett and see what he says" _Jasper thought.

I looked at Emmett who was looking at me. He gave a small nod.

_"I swear if you do anything I will end you" _Emmett thought.

I grabbed Bella and started to dance with her. She looked gorgeous. I still loved her. Rosalie probably didn't want me anymore. Bella would always be mine even if she couldn't see that. I would make her mine. I had to have her. Emmett was not good for her. I would give her what he wanted.

"You look wonderful" I told her.

"Thanks" she said trying not to meet my eyes.

I had to tell her now. I slowly danced our way into the kitchen. She didn't notice.

"Bella" I whispered to her.

She still didn't look at me. She was being stubborn.

"I want you to know that I still love you. I really do. I could make you happy. Let's run away together right now just you and me.

"I'm married Edward and I love Emmett more than the world. You made a choice and I made mine so leave me alone" She said trying to pull away.

I saw what I was going to have to do.

"There once was a time when you would have begged me to kiss you all the time" I told him lowering my head.

Her expression froze and she stiffened.

"Edward let go" she said.

She tried to pull away but I want going to let her go.

"I still want to make you mine" I told her.

I crashed my lips on hers. She tried to scream but she couldn't. I let my hand run over her. She started to try and kick. That's when I felt myself hit the floor. Emmett was on top of me.

"Get out" he growled.

_"Once we get outside I'm going to rip you apart piece by piece" _Emmett thought.

Carlisle entered the room.

"Leave Edward" Carlisle whispered.

_"I'm sorry but you will not hurt this family" _Carlisle thought.

I slowly got up. I had never expected this from Carlisle. I looked at Bella one last time. Then I turned to go off and find Rosalie.

**Bella POV**

"I thought it was a good wedding" I told Emmett.

We were on a plan to go to our honeymoon. Emmett hadn't told me where yet. We had left the house about eight hours ago. We had left all of our friends and family. My mom had cried of course. It had been hard telling my parents bye since I wasn't sure I would see them again.

"You really won't tell me where you are taking me" I asked him.

"We are almost there" he said wrapping an arm around me.

In a couple of minutes the plane landed. I got out of the plane to find that it was nighttime and we were near the ocean. I could hear the waves lapping on the shore.

"Can you tell me where we are now?" I asked.

"Maui" he said.

"Jasper and Alice have a secluded spot on the island that allows us to go out during the day. It also comes with some land to go hiking on but I really don't think we will be doing much of that" Emmett said winking at me.

I almost felt myself start to tremble. Emmett put his arm around me, we got our luggage, and then he led me to what looked like a black Lamborghini.

The car doors opened automatically and I slid in the leather interior. We drove through a little ways and then we came to a driveway surrounded by what looked like a jungle. The driveway was very long but when we finally reached the house I gasped. The house was white with of course a lot of windows. Emmett drove into the garage. I got out of the car and walked outside. I gasped as I felt someone pick me up.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Emmett said as he carried me toward the door.

He kicked open the door and carried me over the threshold. The floor was made out of wood and the whole living room was made of glass. There was a huge flat screen. He carried me down the hallway. The kitchen had a large view of the ocean and was connected with the porch. I could see that there was a humongous pool and then there was a little path that led to the beach. The dining room was huge! Emmett carried me up the steps and let me to a room. My eyes widened as I saw it. The bed was the first thing I noticed. It had white billowing sheets that covered it to make it look like a cloud. The floor was made entirely of wood still. The place was very open. I could see palm trees swaying. I noticed the bathroom which had a huge queen size tub that had candles all around it and so did the bed. There were rose petals lying on the white sheets. Emmett set me down.

"I need some human time" I said to him.

"I will be outside" he said walking out onto the deck.

I walked into the bathroom to freshen up. I was kind of nervous but at the same time I wasn't. It was Emmett and I loved. I opened the door and walked outside to stand beside Emmett.

"It's so pretty" I said.

"Not as pretty as you gorgeous" he said coming over and putting his arms around me.

I knew what would follow when I turned around. I felt my heart accelerate. I took a deep breath and I slowly turned around. Emmett was looking at me. He slowly bent down and put his lips to mine. He picked me up and carried me back into the room. He put me on the bed and kept kissing me.

"You are mine now and forever" he said trailing kisses down my neck.

That's how we started the first night of our perfect honeymoon.

**Ok I hope you guys like it!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright- When Bella an Emmett kiss and when, Bella and Edward dance, and when Edward gets kicked out.**

**Dead and gone by the Black keys- When Bella and Emmett or one the plane and when they get off and drive to the house.**

**And so it is by Nick Farr- When they get into the house and the end of the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so the last chapter with the Edward POV might have been a little confusing. I was trying to portray that Edward could not be trusted, that he is a jerk, and that he is a truly psychotic vampire. At least in my story he is. I would like to thank you all again for the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter****J**

**Chapter 10**

I woke up to the brilliant sunlight hitting my back. It made Emmett sparkle. He was lying next to me, my head on his stone cold chest. The cool white sheets were wrapped around us like clouds. He pulled me closer to him if that was possible. I looked up at him. He was looking down at me, wearing that huge boyish Emmett grin. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at Mrs. Cullen?" he said putting his lips on the top of my head.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me" I said to him.

"Quiet the contrary I believe I do" he said scooting down so we were face to face.

He put his hand on my cheek and gently kissed my lips. He pulled away slowly.

"That was definitely a human experience that I am so glad I did not miss" I said touching his cheek.

He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"My Bella" he murmured.

I loved it when he said it like that. I was his. Completely and utterly his.

"I have to say that I would not have missed last night for the world" he said his expression becoming serious.

I laughed and he started to laugh with me. He stopped and a devilish grin spread across his face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"How would you feel about a morning swim?" he asked.

I didn't have time to answer because in that instant Emmett grabbed me around the waist and flung us off the balcony into the pool. Emmett kept his arms around me as we hit the pool. It was the perfect antidote to the hot sun. I gasped as my head hit the surface. He was right in front of me. He had a puzzled look on his face. He grabbed my right arm and I saw the bruises.

"Hmmm I will have to try not to do that next time" he said.

"It shows how much you love me. You had the restraint" I said smiling.

"I did didn't I" he said coming closer to me.

He was suddenly gone. I looked around to try to find Emmett. I suddenly felt something grab me and I screamed as it dragged me under. His face was right in front of mine. He crashed his lips to mine. It was like an explosion of passion. Needless to say we didn't get into the house till much later. Emmett had used his vampire speed to carry me back to our room. The room actually hadn't been destroyed that much. I smiled at this thought. I opened my suitcase and found a nice tank top and some tan shorts. I put them on. I turned to find Emmett wearing some khaki shorts and a muscle shirt. I felt my mouth drop. He chuckled.

"Just think that you have now experienced all of this" Emmett said making circled over his very visible muscles.

I sighed, laughed, and shook my head.

"You want to go explore?" he said grabbing my hands and leading me toward the balcony.

He threw me on his back and we jumped. He ran us toward the beach. When we reached where the sand and the ocean meet he stopped and grabbed me around the waist and held me in front of him. Wrapping his arms around me as we starred at the beautiful view of the waves gently lapping up at the sand. I felt the water come on my feet and fall back with the tide. For the rest of the day we walked on some trails and had fun. At the end of the day we decided to go for a little swim in the ocean.

"I can't wait to see the future for us" I said as he carried me back to our room.

He looked at me and smiled.

"You have no idea baby" he said placing his lips on mine as carried me into the beautiful darkness of the night.

**Ok so I'm not sure if I should make Bella have a kid or not. I would make it different from Breaking Dawn if I did. I would love to hear your opinions on the matter. I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**To be alone with you by Sufjan Stevens- When Bella wakes up and the conversation between her and Emmett**

**Die Young by Ke$ha- When Bella and Emmett have their pool scene**

**Memories by Ryan Stewart- When Bella and Emmett are on the beach**

**Addicted to love by Florence + the machine- When Emmett and Bella go swimming and then till the end of the chapter **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks once again everyone! Well here we go:)**

**Chapter 11**

The days did fly by but they were never boring with Emmett. Every day was something new. Emmett did have to go hunting but he never left Maui. There was plenty here for him. Emmett was now holding me to him in our beautiful room trying to get me to sleep. I didn't feel like sleeping though.

"You should really try to go to sleep" Emmett said brushing his lips on my hair.

"I don't want to sleep" I said.

"Oh….then what do you want to do?" he chuckled.

I turned around to face him. I saw in his eyes he knew exactly what I wanted. I kissed him lightly and pulled away.

"You really are stubborn" he said.

"Yes but it works" I said.

"Indeed it does" he said pulling me into a kiss. My night was going to be amazing.

I woke up once again to find Emmett holding me. Not happy weird but just weird. I felt my stomach. I was going to be sick. I ran out of Emmett's arms and into the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and well it just wasn't pretty from there. Emmett came in put a cold hand on my cheek.

"You don't look good" he said worriedly.

"I don't feel good either" I told him.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Emmett said.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"How bout we get dressed and then we can see if you can keep something down" he said.

I nodded as he helped me up and led me to our room. I was taking off the Lacy op that I was wearing when I noticed something. I had gained a lot of weight. I could visibly see a difference. I turned to the mirror that was on the wall. My eyes widened. I definitely had gained weight. I didn't eat that much. Emmett had fixed me some amazing food and had taken me out to dinner but I didn't think it would affect my weight. I didn't think I would gain that much weight in the time we had been here. Then something clicked. That couldn't be possible. I was very late. I looked at myself again in the mirror.

"What wrong?"Emmett said coming over.

"Emmett" I said turning to him.

"Bella what's wrong?" he said worriedly.

"I think but I could be wrong" I said trying to make since of it all.

This explained the throwing up. This explained the weight gain. It was the only option.

"I think that we are going t have…a baby" I said quietly.

Emmett looked at me and then to my stomach. His eyes widened with realization. He gulped.

"You mean I'm going to be a dad?" he asked.

"I think so" I said to him.

I saw him smile the biggest smile I had ever seen him smile. His smile faded.

"Bella I don't know what's going to happen. I mean I have never heard of anything like this before. If you don't want this baby Carlisle will take care of you. It's up to you Bella" Emmett said grabbing my hands.

"I want this Emmett. I really do" I said to him.

"I want this too" he said kissing me.

"I think we should call Carlisle" he said.

I nodded. He went to go grab the phone to call Carlisle. I looked at myself and for the first time the realization hit me. Emmett came back in with the phone and wrapped an arm around me. We were going to be parents.

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Stay young, go dancing by Death cab for Cutie – When Emmett and Bella are in bed.**

**Comes and goes (In Waves) by Greg Laswell – When Bella finds out she will have a baby and till the end of the chapter.**

**r **


	12. Chapter 12

**I love you guys, I really do:)****I'm really sorry its been so long. Its been kinda ough around here lately and I just haven't had time to write. I am back now and I hope you a ll enjoy this chapter:)**

**Chapter 12**

I looked out of the plane window. We were on our way back to Forks after we called Carlisle telling us to come home as quick as possible. We had hurriedly packed our bags and gotten a flight. I looked at Emmett who had his arm wrapped around me. I looked down at my stomach. I felt a small nudge and smiled. I quickly grabbed Emmett's hand and put it on my stomach. His face lit up.

"Little baby" he murmured.

I let out a small laugh and nodded.

We eventually made it to Forks a couple of flights later. When we got off the flight we saw Esme and Carlisle waiting for us. Esme came over and put an arm around me and Carlisle and Emmett started an intense discussion.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Esme asked concern showing on her angelic face.

"I'm fine" I said smiling to her.

She smiled a beautiful smile back.

I looked back at Emmett whom was staring at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath.

"Edward and Rose are back and won't leave they are very mad" Emmett said.

I sighed. Why hadn't I seen this coming?

"We won't let them hurt you Bella" Esme said.

"We will protect you" Carlisle added.

I smiled and nodded at them. They walked us to Carlisle's black Mercedes. I sat in the back with Esme who let me rest my head on her shoulder the whole way home. We finally made it to the house. I didn't realize how much I dreaded going in. Emmett helped me out of the car and grabbed my hand as we walked up the steps. Carlisle opened the front door and let us in. I could see a light on in the living room. Esme and Carlisle walked in front of us as we entered the living room. Edward and Rose were setting on the loveseat and Jasper and Alice were on the couch. They were starring at each other, unblinking and unmoving. Emmett's hand tightened around mine. No one spoke for awhile. Then Edward's head slowly turned toward Emmett and I. Rose looked at me and I saw a deadly flame come in her eyes. Edwards face became furious. I could see Emmett smiling. Suddenly I saw Edward fly off of the couch and grab Emmett. He threw him into the wall. Emmett fell on the ground and as he did I screamed.

"STOP!" I yelled.

Suddenly Rose was in front of me.

"You always get what I want you little….." Rose didn't have time to finish because Alice had gotten up and thrown her on the ground.

Suddenly I saw Emmett get up.

"That should have been me!" Edward yelled.

Emmett growled and threw himself at Edward. They rolled around on the floor and then Emmett had Edward pinned. Alice was in a protective stance in front of me growling at Rosalie.

"I got this Emmett" I heard Jasper say.

He walked over to Emmett and grabbed Edward and yanked him up and drug him outside. Alice did the same to Rose. Emmett got up and walked over to me.

"Welcome home" he mumbled.

I laughed as he put an arm around me and led me up to our room.

**Im sorry its short but I hope you liked it:)**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Gone away by Safetysuit- When Bella and Emmett are on the plane and get picked up by Carlisle and Esme.**

**T.N.T by AC/DC- The fight and end of chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so very sorry it has been so long. I missed all of you of course:)**** I had to go to New York for awhile but I am back now (by the way I highly encourage you to go there one day….. it's so pretty and I wished I lived there). Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

** Chapter 12**

** Bella POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. This was definitely a dream because I knew I hadn't fallen asleep on the forest floor. I was laying flat on my back and my hands were placed at my sides. I let my hands dig into the soft moist earth beneath me. I could tell it was afternoon time. I was almost afraid to get up and see what I would find. I sat up slowly and carefully. That's when it hit me….in this dream I wasn't pregnant. My hands flew to my stomach and groped at the blue shirt that fit me perfectly…no baby bump to be found. I quickly stood up and looked at my surroundings. All I could see was trees and then I saw the lights. They were far away but I could make them out through the trees. I started to walk briskly toward them. Branches hit me making me get all wet as I walked but I didn't care. The lights got closer and I finally was in a reasonable seeing distance. It was the Cullen house. I started to run and finally made it to the clearing that the house was in.

I crashed into the clearing. I tried to get my legs to walk forward but I couldn't get them to. I could visibly see Emmett in the living room. He was smiling but it didn't really reach his eyes. He lifted something in the air and started to laugh. It was a baby…our baby. I couldn't make out its features or tell whether it was a boy or girl. I saw Emmett yell something and then Alice waltzed into the room. He carefully handed her the small child and kissed it on its forehead. He turned and vanished from view. Then he was walking out of the door and was heading toward the woods. I was almost scared to yell for him. I knew I shouldn't. I started to follow closely behind him not to closely but close enough to where I could see him.

We walked for what seemed like hours. Then we came to another clearing. I didn't recognize this place. I couldn't really see much either because it was getting darker. Emmett walked forward and knelt down. He placed his hands on the ground and closed his eyes. He put one of his hands on a rock nearby. I walked toward him and knelt down. I looked at the rock and gasped. My breathing became hard and I started to shake. It was my tombstone.

"Oh Bella" he said laying his head against the stone.

"Emmett" I choked out.

He couldn't hear me.

"If only I had saved you sooner" he whispered shaking his head.

"Don't blame yourself" I said even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I walked over and ran a hand through his hair.

"You would be proud of our kid Bella" he said sighing.

He gently placed his lips on the tombstone and got up. He started to get up and walk away. I tried to get up but couldn't. My eyesight was acting funny. It was like someone was dimming the lights. Then it all went black. It felt like all of my senses were cut off. I wanted to scream but couldn't. Then they all suddenly came back on. I could see now even though it was still dark. I could hear the animals in the forest and smell the damp earth. I was a vampire. I could see Emmett about 20 yards away. I smiled and ran toward him using my new speed. I quickly jumped in front of him and he stopped dead in his tracks. His face turned to awe.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"It's me" I said in my beautiful new voice.

He placed a shaking hand on my face.

"You're alive" breathed.

I nodded and my smile grew wider. Then I heard the running. It wasn't any animal it was a vampire. I hissed and so did Emmett. They were approaching us and I felt a rush of danger come through my body.

"We have to leave" Emmett said grabbing my hand as we took off.

We could hear the thing coming and we started to run faster. I could hear the ocean nearby and smell the salt in the air.

"Jump" Emmett whispered.

I felt him grab me around the waist and then he ran to the right and jumped off of a nearby ledge. He held onto me as we fell into nothingness…

"Bella?" I heard Emmett's voice say.

My eyes flew open and I gasped. Emmett's concerned face was in front of mine. I was on the couch in the living room at the Cullen's.

"It was just a dream" I said to him smiling.

My hands flew to my very big stomach. It had been 8 months since our honeymoon. Edward and Rose were still here in Forks. Esme had told them to leave the house and fixed up a place for them somewhere nearby. They weren't allowed to see me which I was very thankful for. I had grown increasingly big. The baby did grow a little faster than I human but not by much. Carlisle had said that any day now the baby would be ready to come out even though I was only 8 months. Carlisle had been giving me ultrasounds every so often. It was kind of hard to see the baby for a reason that we had not figured out yet. We could still see it though. Emmett was always there soaking every detail in that Carlisle would give us. He was going to be a great dad. I was worried though. Not about the baby but about the fact that I sometimes had dreams of my death. I would die but then somehow I would miraculously become a vampire and everything turned all happy go lucky again. I sighed and smiled at Emmett. I was hoping that the dreams were nothing. I had told Alice and she had been a little concerned. I was almost positive that she had told Emmett because when I woke up he always asked me if I had dreamt anything. I always told him I dreamt of him and he would always laugh. That's when I felt the sharp pain in my side. I whimpered a little.

"What is it?" Emmett said.

"Carlisle!" Emmett yelled.

Carlisle came rushing in the room and leaned over me.

"What is it Bella?" he said a look of concern on his face.

"My side keeps hurting" I said to him feeling the pain again.

"The baby….its time Bella" Carlisle said.

Carlisle nodded to Emmett and he picked me up and carried me up the stairs. I felt myself being laid down. The pain was getting worse.

"I'm going to do a C-section" I heard Carlisle say.

I screamed a little. Was having a bay this bad?

"I'm going to give her morphine for the pain" Carlisle said.

I felt a sharp prick in my arm and then a numbness flow through me. I was feeling nothing and I loved it. I let myself drift into total darkness.

**Emmett POV**

I watched Bella as she slept. Her pregnancy was going very well considering the fact that we didn't know much about half human- half vampire babies. It was just a pretty much a normal pregnancy other than she was just a little larger than most at this stage. She looked good. I was worried though. Bella was a petite little thing. I was afraid that this would be too much on her. The baby already looked a little bit too large for her. Many women back in my day had not survived having children because they had been so small and had not been able to take that. I knew that Carlisle would take care of her. I saw her eyes flutter and she moaned in her sleep. She was about to wake up. Alice had told me she had been having dreams about her death and that scared me.

"Bella?" I said to her.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped. She smiled at me.

"It was just a dream" she said grinning.

She still worried me. Her hand flew to her stomach and stayed there. Suddenly her face scrunched together and she gasped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing" she said.

I knew it was something.

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

Carlisle came rushing over to Bella.

"What is it Bella?" he asked concerned.

"My side keeps hurting" she whimpered.

"The baby…its time" he said turning to look at me.

I grabbed Bella and ran her up to the little medical room we had made her. I laid her down on the table.

"I'm going to do a C-section "Carlisle told me grabbing some tools.

He took out a needle and filled it with something.

"I'm going to give her morphine" he said.

He plunged it into her arm and I saw her eyes shut. Carlisle started to do his thing. His fast hands worked over Bella. I held her hand even though she couldn't feel mine. It seemed like forever. I could smell her blood but I was more worried about Bella. Then I heard a baby screaming. I slowly turned to see Carlisle wrapping up a little bundle. He smiled and handed it to me. I could see that the baby had jet black hair. It had ice blue eyes that were looking up at me widely. I looked at Bella who was still out of it and went over and grabbed her hand. We would soon be a family.

**I hoped you guys liked it!**

** Songs for this chapter:**

** Lies by Trifonic-Bella's Dream**

** Fin McCool by Michele McLaughlin- When Bella wakes up and till the end of the chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it has been way to long and I am sooooo sorry! I have had exams and everything and I will be so glad when summer gets here. I will not keep you waiting any longer. Here is another chapter.**

** Chapter 13**

** Bella POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. The baby, I had had the baby. My hands flew to my empty stomach. I heard a soft chuckle from beside me. I turned to see Emmett smiling at me and holding our baby.

"Scarlett" I murmered.

"That's a pretty name, and I think it would suit her well" Emmett said handing her to me.

I couldn't help but smile when I put her in my arms. She was beautiful. She had curly black hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin was pale but had a touch of pink in it.

"She's sp pretty" I whispered.

Carlisle walked through the door.

"Hello Bella" he said as he walked over to us.

I gave a small smile to Carlisle. Carlisle's face suddenly turned into a small frown.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Possibly" he said slowly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Emmett smell the air and listen" Carlisle said to Emmett.

Emmett closed his eyes and did as he was told.

"All I smell is Bella's blood and the babies. I can't hear anything but their heartbeats" Emmett said opening his eyes.

"Bella you are producing more blood than you should. I think…..I think you ripped something when you had the baby" Carlisle said.

"I would be dead" I interjected.

"No, not nessisarly. It takes about two days for someone to day from something being ripped" Carlisle said with a saddened expression.

"So I'm going to die…." I trailed off.

"I'm sorry Bella" Carlisle whispered.

I turned to Emmett who was now starring at Carlisle like he had just told him the sun had imploded on itself.

"Emmett….. I'm not going to die. You can just change me" I said to him.

"I know…I just didn't expect for it to happen this soon" Emmett said hoarsely.

"Emmett I would advise you to do the change tonight" Carlisle said.

Emmett nodded his head and I slowly handed him the baby.

"Alice" I said softly.

The little pixie was in front of me in seconds.

"You want a hot shower, clean clothes, and alone time with Emmett" Alice said looking at me sternly.

I chuckled and nodded at her.

"Let's do this" she said.

She swiftly picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. She helped me get a shower and once again I was her Barbie doll. She did my makeup and dressed me up.

"You like?" She asked after she was done.

"It's beautiful" I said giving her a small hug.

Alice had put me in a dark green dress that fit me well and was made of silk. It was Emmett's favorite color. My hair fell in soft waves and my face looked like perfection. Alice carried me to Emmett's room and took the baby after I said goodbye to it and let Emmett have alone time with me. I was lying on the bed and Emmett was standing over me.

"It's going to hurt" I whispered.

"I know…but I'm glad it's you" I told him.

"Are you ready" he said bending down and breathing into my ear.

I nodded.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" he said as his teeth bit into my neck and I was consumed into a world of fire.

**Sorry its shot but its late. I promise I will write more. I hope you guys like!**

** Songs for this chapter:**

** Down by Jason Walker: When Bella finds out she's dying**

** Breathe Me by Sia- Bella and Emmett moment at end of chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am finally done with school!Yay! And the awesome part is I passed soo yay again! Ok here goes another chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

**Bella POV**

I screamed as the flames consumed me. I couldn't help it, the fire hurt so much. I felt Emmett's venom enter my neck and start to spread through my body. I felt it go into my limbs, my head, my stomach. It was eating my flesh away from the inside out. I felt Emmett's cool hand latch on to mine and hold it.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in a pained voice.

I opened my eyes and screamed because a cloudy substance covered my eyes, I was unable to see clearly. I quickly shut them, not wanting to see the substance any longer than nessisary. I quickly let Emmett's face fill my vision. The first time I saw him, when he told me he loved me, him saving me from Edward and Rosalie, our nights together, and finally him holding our baby. I let my finger tips move just to make sure they were still there, and that they had not been burned off. Time started to mean nothing with the raging fire eating me alive. I could physically feel my body changing. I could almost feel the color being drained from my skin. My posture, which had not been bad before, was now perfect. I could feel my spine becoming perfectly aligned. I felt my muscles become more prominent everywhere. I felt my skin harden and become the unbreakable granite my family had. The fire started to cease in my feet, and then it started to cease in my legs. It moved down from my head and arms. It gathered at my heart. My heart and the fire were battling each other. I knew that the fire would win, but my heart continued to fight. The fire crashed into my heart and with one last beat, my heart stopped. I felt my eyes flash open, eager to explore the new world around me.

I noticed my eyes were of uttermost perfection. Everything was in detail, every grain of wood, every speck of dust, was defined in perfection. I used my new speed to jump off the bed which I had stayed in for three days. I looked around the room to find Emmett looking at me.

"Bella?" he said stunned.

I ran up to him with my speed and smiled.

" I love you" I said in my new sing-song voice.

" I love you too" he said reaching out and cupped my cheek.

He leaned in and put his lips to mine. I was met with an explosion of passion. I could have never felt that as a human. After a couple of minutes we pulled away. I smiled at him.

"Come with me" he said dragging me with him.

He dragged me to a wooden framed mirror and I gasped as I looked inside. The girl in the mirror had long brown/gold hair that fell in soft waves. The green dress hugged her in all the right places, making her look like a super model. She was smiling a breathtaking smile that could light up the world. Her eyes were blood-red, as were her full lips. Her skin was as pale as snow but in a beautiful angelic way. I turned to Emmett.

"Thank you for allowing me to be able to have an eternity with you" I said to him.

"If you hadn't been there Bella, when I found out about Edward and Rose, I probably would have just asked Edward or the Volturi to kill me" he said gently.

" I could never imagine a world without you in it" I told him shaking my head.

He smiled and pulled me into another kiss. I would never want anyone or anything but him. I put my hand in his beautiful hair and inhaled his scent. He had a woodsy scent that was one of the best things I had ever smelt.

" Now, its time to hunt" he said giving me a wicked smile.

A thought came to my mind.

"Where Is Scarlett?" I asked worriedly.

"Alice and jasper have watched her. She is doing just fine" he said with a smile spreading on his face.

A sudden burning came up in my throat and I gasped. Emmett looked at me and got a boyish grin on his face.

"yeah we better fix that" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the window.

I heard the door crash open behind us and I turned my head. Rosalie and Edward were standing in the doorway looking at Emmett and I.

"Bella?" Edward whispered in a choked voice.

"Oh save it for someone who cares" I said to him rolling my eyes.

"What do you want?" I added stepping forward.

" I just wanted to see you, if your asking me what I want, I want your perfect life Bella. I want the perfect husband and I want your perfect baby" she snarled.

I felt something snap in my head. Before I knew what I was doing I had Rosalie pinned against the wall.

**"IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY BABY, I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREADS!" **I yelled at her.

I bit her neck and she screamed as I started to suck her venom out. I threw her head back and pushed it against the wall. I could see a crack forming on her head.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and pry me away from Rosalie. She fell on the floor unconscious.

**"LET ME GO!" **I screeched.

"Bella stop!" Edward said, trying to stay calm.

I saw Emmett lying on the ground and I screamed. I elbowed Edward in the head and flipped over behind him. I let out the most vicious growl I had ever heard.

"Bella stop" he said putting his hands out, pleading.

I looked at Emmett who was starting to get up. I could see a crack that was starting to heal that was on his head. My head flipped to Edward who's eyes were bulging out.

"You..hurt….him.." I said between my teeth.

"Bella….I had to" he said trying to reason.

"Why?" I growled.

"So I could get to you and help you. Bella I should be there for you, not him. I will love you forever Bella" Edward said stepping forward.

I let out a growl and I finally did something I had wanted to do for a long time now….. I attacked Edward.

**I hope you guys like it!It might be awhile before I can write again, but I will try to write as soon as possible! I'm not sure if I should make someone imprint on Scarlett or not. I would love to hear ideas on if I should and who should imprint on her:)**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Davy Jones by Hans Zimmer Bella's transformation**

**Breaking Down by Florence + the machine-Bella and Emmett moments**

**White horse by James Newton Howard- the fight scene**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am back from camping! Here goes another chapter:)**

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV**

My new strength was almost impossible to control. I could feel my muscles flex under my new granite skin, waiting for me to use their strength as one of my newest weapons. I dug my fingers into the flesh on Edward's arm and he screamed in agony. I let my tongue run over my new, more damaging teeth. I let my lips draw back as I let out a growl.

"Bella stop!" Edward moaned.

I reared my head back and then let my teeth sink into his skin. I can't say that the taste of another vampire's venom in my mouth was good, but the fact that I was causing pain to the one I hated most made it worth it. I suddenly heard someone start to approach me from behind. I was about to turn and rid the presence of this unwanted visitor, when their approach stopped. I became confused and turned around, my eyes widening at the sight before me. The unwanted visitor had been Rosalie. Her body was in a running position, and she had been about to pounce on me. Her hair gently floated around her and her arms hung loosely at her side. It was like she was in a tank of water. She was surrounded in a purple like mist.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett's voice say.

I diverted my attention away from Rosalie and she fell with a thud, to the wood floor. I looked at Emmett who was giving me my favorite smile.

"That's some shield you got there" he said pointing to Rosalie.

"Shield?" I questioned him.

"You shielded her from attacking you" he said smiling.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled at this new discovery.

"How did I do it?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure but it was wicked cool" he said smiling and shaking his head.

I let my bell like laugh ring throughout the bedroom. Edward, who had fallen limp, looked up at me.

"Finish me" he said.

"You're pathetic" I spat at him.

"You are a cheating, lying, dumb, over romantic, can never make up your mind, ridiculously boring, wimpy, idiotic vampire. You and Rosalie make a great couple because you two are so much alike. I never loved you and I hope you suffer and wallow in self pity for the rest of your existence" I said to him without regret.

I could hear Rosalie starting to get up. Edward looked at me as I let him go.

"I will always love you, Bella. You won't hear from me for awhile, but I will get revenge on him" he said pointing to Emmett.

I growled and bared my teeth.

"Lay a finger on him and you will wish I had killed you" I snarled.

Edward chuckled and jumped out of the window. He looked back up at the house.

"Just you wait and see" he murmured and then he ran off into the forest.

Rosalie got up and looked at me.

"I will come for you, and when I do, I will rip your throat out. I won't be for a long time but I will get you" she said before jumping out of the window and following Edward into the forest.

I looked at Emmett and our eyes locked. We both started to laugh out butts off.

"What a bunch of bull!" he howled in between laughter.

"The look on their faces was funny enough" I laughed.

We eventually composed ourselves and Emmett decided it was finally time for a hunt. Emmett and I jumped out of the window; we headed away from the path Rosalie and Edward had taken, just in case. We ran through the forest. I enjoyed hearing the birds chirp and the river run over the rocks. I felt the trees brush on to my unbreakable shin. Everything was beautiful and defined in its own unique way. I had never felt this alive. The sounds were beautiful and could never be compared. I heard the thudding of a heart and caught the scent of what seemed to me to be a deer.

"Deer?" I said.

"Yes but if you want something better, listen more closely" he chuckled.

I did as I was told and I heard something else. It was the slow thumping of something large. My head whipped in the direction and my legs took me the rest of the way. I stopped in a little patch of trees and smiled at my prey. Its teeth were large and if I had been human, I would have been getting the crap away from here, but I was a vampire. I was what every human on Earth should fear. I was unstoppable. I growled and lunged at the huge grisly bear's throat, successfully capturing my first meal.

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Grenade by Bruno Mars- Edward and Bella's fight**

**Sanctuary by James Newton Howard-When Edward and Rosalie leave**

**Headlong by Queen-Bella's first hunt**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here goes another chapter! Sorry it's been so long, I have been at band camp:)**

**Chapter 17**

**Bella POV**

The grizzly's blood had been extremely satisfying. I could still remember the warm feeling of it running down my throat. Emmett and I were running through the forest, enjoying our first time together with both of us as vampires. I could visibly see a spot of sunlight ahead. I ran toward it and stopped, letting the sun's rays reflect on my skin. I heard Emmett stop behind me and take a deep breath. I turned around to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"You are the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen" he whispered.

He stepped in the sun and my mouth dropped. He was absolutely gorgeous. The sun reflected off his body, making me focus in on his muscles.

"No, you are" I said back.

He walked over and gently kissed my lips.

"We better get back to the house" Emmett said.

I nodded and we hurriedly made our way to the Cullen home. I felt Emmett rap his arms around me and stopped me before we made it to the steps.

"What?" I asked.

"I have to warn you that Scarlett is half human" he said.

"You will stop me if I try to do something" I asked him.

"Of course I will" Emmett said placing a quick kiss on my cheek.

"You might want to hold your breath at first, just in case" he suggested.

I nodded and took in a deep breath.

Emmett grabbed my hand and we went through the door. I immediately heard the sound of a fluttering heart. It had to be hers. Emmett led me up the steps toward the living room. I saw the faces of my new family waiting for me.

"Bella!" Esme said coming over and giving me a hug.

"Welcome to the family" she said.

"Thanks Esme" I said returning the hug.

"Hello Bella" Carlisle said and came over to hug me.

He pulled away and I looked at Alice on the couch, who was smiling at me. Jasper was standing in front of me in a little protective stance in front of Alice. I saw his scars and shied away from him. He gave a small smile to me.

"She's going to be ok Jasper" Alice chimed.

Jasper stepped away and let me see the baby in Alice's arms. Scarlett had grown since I had last seen her. Her Black hair now came a little past her shoulders. Her blue eyes were wide and expecting. Her skin was a pale pink color. She was gorgeous. Emmett put his arms around me and I took a little breath. I smiled when I realized that her scent did not make me thirsty. It was a floral scent that filled the air. She smelt wonderful, in the good way.

"I'm fine Emmett" I said.

He relaxed and Alice got up and placed the baby gently in my arms. The baby looked at me and smiled at me with her pearly white teeth. I suddenly felt Scarlett start to slip through my arms. She was going through my arms. I felt Emmett grab her but she went straight through his hands. She landed on the floor on her feet and then plopped down.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"She went through your arms" Alice whispered.

"She went through a solid object, that must be her power" Carlisle said.

I nodded and picked Scarlett up. I smiled at her and she giggled. My attention was caught by the sound of three heartbeats coming toward the house.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Jacob wanted to come and see you" Emmett said.

"Carlisle called him and told him that the only way to save you was with venom" Alice said.

"Jacob agreed and said that he would see us in three days and hung up" Jasper said.

I hadn't seen Jacob in months. He hadn't come to the wedding because he had been to upset. He had still loved me.

"Bella" Alice said.

"Yes" I answered.

"He imprinted" she whispered.

"On who?" I asked.

"Someone named Lizzie. The pack also split up, Jake couldn't take Sam's rule" she said.

I was happy that Jake had finally found someone. He needed that. I heard the heartbeats get closer. I was surprised that the pack had split. Jake must had gotten fed up. I heard footsteps and Carlisle dashed down the stairs. The door opened. I handed Scarlett to Alice and prepared myself.

"Jacob, Seth, Leah" Carlisle said.

"Hey!" I heard Seth's voice say.

I couldn't help but laugh. Seth was always the cheerful one. I heard their footsteps coming up the stairs. I could smell them too, they smelt like a dog. I know knew what my family had been talking about. They made it up the stairs and I saw Jacob's face. He had grown, his hair was cut short, and he had his Jake grin on his face.

"You look good Bells" he chuckled.

"So do you Jake" I said with a smile.

"Come here" he said stepping forward and giving me a big bear hug.

"I missed you Jake" I said.

"Missed you too Bells" he said letting me go.

My eyes trailed to Leah who gave me a small smile. Maybe she didn't hate me after all. I gave her a small smile and looked at Seth. He wasn't looking at me, but at Alice. It was like he had just gotten out of a dark hole and was seeing everything for the first time. That's when I realized he wasn't starring at Alice, but at Scarlett. The realization hit me. Seth had imprinted on my daughter.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! **

**Songs for this chapter:**

**I remember that trick by James Newton Howard- Bella and Emmett moments at beginning**

**Rules by Jayme Dee- When Bella meets the family**

**Lover is Childlike- When Bella realizes that Seth imprinted on Scarlett**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry it has been too long. I have been busy with some very big life decisions such as colleges and career stuff. I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

I felt myself start to shake with rage at Seth.

"No!" I heard myself shout.

Seth's gaze flew to my face.

"Bella…I'm sorry you know I can't help it!" he said apologetically.

"She….is….MINE" I growled.

Before I realized what I was doing I was in Seth's face.

"Bella! Stop don't hurt him!" I heard Jacob plead.

Jake knew better than to take on a vampire, let alone a mad vampire mother.

"Bella…..You know I will never hurt her. I just want what's best for her" he said to me.

I felt a hand on mine.

"Bella honeys… please stop" Emmett cooed.

I felt myself relax and Emmett slowly pulled me away from Seth.

"Can I hold her?" I heard Seth whisper.

Part of mind was telling me no way in hell would I let him hold my baby. Another part of my mind was reminding me that he was Seth and that when Scarlett grew up she would most likely love him too. I couldn't separate true love, which went against my beliefs.

"Fine" I said giving in.

Alice gave Scarlett to Seth. I couldn't help but smile at the two. Then I saw a look on Alice's face that was very un-Alice like.

"What Alice?" I asked concerned.

"It's nothing Bella…..This mutt stinks is all" she said with a small smile.

Everyone else laughed and smiled but I knew that Alice had seen a vision.

**Sorry it's short! I hope to write soon:)**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Inscape by Stateless- for whole chapter**


End file.
